


Mix for "Bury Me In Memory" by Acadjonne

by Sodapopandritalin



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: BBB 2018, Bandom Big Bang, Bandom Big Bang 2018, M/M, Mixed Media, Music, Playlist, Ray Toro - Freeform, acadjonne, bbb, complement fanwork, gerard way - Freeform, mix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sodapopandritalin/pseuds/Sodapopandritalin
Summary: A mix for the fic "Bury Me In Memory" by the lovely Acadjonne! Made for Bandom Big Bang 2018.





	Mix for "Bury Me In Memory" by Acadjonne

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bury Me In Memory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851454) by [Acadjonne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acadjonne/pseuds/Acadjonne). 



> This is the first content I've ever made for Bandom Big Bang! I've been following this amazing convention of creators since I was about 11, and every year I'm even more impressed by the insanely talented writers who come out of the woodworks. This was the year I finally decided to get involved in the very thing that helped me through my middle and high school angst. =) Being a big sucker for period fics and the 1800's in general, I instantly claimed Acadjonne's fic just because it said "steampunk" in the summary. Little did I know her writing was going to move me in a way I didn't think possible. She's ridiculously talented, and I can't wait for everyone to fall in love with her story as much as I did. I made this mix as I was reading the story for the first time myself, and then I edited the content of the playlist after reading it another couple of times and going over it. It was a joy! Anyway, thanks so much for listening to my mix and don't forget to read the art it was inspired by!  
> xx Em

This mix was created in the most natural way I could think of: as I was reading the story! I made notes along the way of songs that came to mind while I read. Some were scrapped, but eventually, I ended up with a great selection to choose from. Some of these pieces were picked because the music really fit the feel of the event happening, whether the lyrics reflected the narrative or not. However, some of the songs were added solely because the lyrics really reflected the plot of the fic. Though I love reading them myself, I tried not to make it sound like a songfic and to avoid picking songs whose lyrics matched lines in the story perfectly, except in certain instances (“Stay”, for example). Overall, this mix was so fun to make, and had all kinds of genres in it for you to explore. Not only is there some great pop punk, there’s also some electronica, folk, geek rock, and even reggae! I hope you can enjoy this mix while reading the amazing fanfiction it was written for. <3

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2gsewm0)

[Mediafire Download Link](http://www.mediafire.com/file/c06bc5x62ap5q35/Bury+Me+In+Memory+Mix.zip)

[8Tracks Playlist Link](https://8tracks.com/uhohiero/bury-me-in-memory-complement-fanwork-mix)

[Original Work by Acadjonne](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851454)


End file.
